Pull Me In Close & Don't Let Me Go
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: John Cena wants to celebrate with his boyfriend Randy Orton after SummerSlam.


**A/N: I thoroughly enjoyed SummerSlam last night!**

**I was in the mood for a Centon celebration fic so that's where this idea came from. **

**I was writing this and 1+1 by Beyoncé popped into my head.**

**It fit perfectly and I got the title from a lyric in the song.**

**I listened to the song while I wrote this short little one-shot to set the mood.**

**I hope everyone that reads enjoys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned John or Randy, I'd never leave my apartment.**

* * *

**Pull Me In Close & Don't Let Me Go**

* * *

It's exactly one hour before John Cena's match at SummerSlam. He should be stretching and mentally preparing for his fight with Daniel Bryan. Instead, John is lounging in a chair in his locker room. His boyfriend, Randy Orton is sitting on his lap. Randy's tattooed arms are draped loosely around John's neck as they passionately kiss each other.

"I need to go get ready," John reluctantly tells Randy.

"Not yet. I'm not done kissing the champ," Randy replies.

John winks. "You're talking as if my days as being champ are numbered."

"Maybe they are. I am Mr. Money in the Bank after all. When you're tired and weak after your match, I might come out and tease you a little bit. I might touch you inappropriately to distract you. I'll stick my hand down your shorts and―"

John cuts him off. "Stop talking like that. I'm tired of trying to hide my hard on when I'm wrestling."

"But I love knowing that you're hard because of me and _only _me," Randy whispers seductively.

"Damn it, Randy! Get out of here. I'll never be able to focus with you trying to entice me," John declares.

"I guess I'll go to catering. Good luck out there," Randy comments.

"Thanks baby," John responds and then he kisses Randy chastely.

* * *

"How did you manage to get confetti in your trunks?" John asks once he's done laughing.

"It's really not _that _funny," Randy states as he glares at John.

"It is. I mean, how much baby oil _do _you use? It looks like you got raped by a piñata," John jokes.

"Is this any way to treat the WWE Champion?" Randy questions with a smirk.

"No, but I promise that I will treat you really well when we get back to the hotel," John assures him.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Randy exclaims.

* * *

"Wow. John, this is . . . " Randy trails off as he steps into the hotel suite.

"Please don't say cheesy," John comments.

"It_ is_ cheesy, but I love that about you. Are those real rose petals on the floor?" Randy wonders.

"Of course. Those rose petals are as real as my love for you," John tells him.

"See? That was such a cheesy line, yet it made me want to blush," Randy admits.

"Dinner will be delivered in about 20 minutes," John announces.

"What are we having?" Randy asks.

"Lobster and steak," John answers.

"You are pulling out all of the stops tonight," Randy states.

"I love you and you deserve the absolute best," John firmly says.

"You _are _the best. I know that I don't always show my emotions, but you know how much I love you, right? There's nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you, John. I mean that sincerely," Randy lets him know.

John smiles. "I know how you feel about me, Randy. I feel your love whenever you look at me or touch me. It penetrates my soul."

* * *

When John and Randy are done eating their delicious meal, they take a quick shower together. John lights a few vanilla scented candles before flipping the switches and turning the lamps off. There's a soft glow of light in the room and both men enjoy the aroma of the candles. John and Randy are already naked, so John leads Randy to the bed.

"I want to feel _all _of you tonight. No condom," Randy requests.

"Ok," John agrees simply.

John has seen Randy naked plenty of times and he knows that he'll never grow tired of it. John gets in between Randy's legs and it always feels like it's right where he belongs. John delicately touches his lips to Randy's in a sweet kiss. John places light kisses from Randy's neck all the way down to his perfect thighs. Randy's cock is erect and dripping pre-cum. John collects the clear fluid with his tongue and happily swallows.

"So good, Johnny," Randy compliments.

John sucks just the head of Randy's cock into his mouth. Randy shivers from the pleasure. John looks up at Randy with his beautiful baby blue eyes as he takes the rest of his thick cock down his throat. Randy moans at the sexy sight. John runs his tongue on the sensitive underside of Randy's dick expertly. Randy's eyes involuntarily close at the pleasure. There aren't many things that John enjoys more than having his mouth filled with his boyfriend's cock. Randy enjoys it just as much, so that's why he stops John.

"I don't want to cum until you're inside of me," Randy states.

John temporarily leaves the bed to find the lubricant. Randy spreads his long legs and John gets back in between them. John squirts a few drops of lube into his hands and he rubs them together. Once the sticky liquid is warm, John slips one finger inside Randy's tight hole. He adds another one and Randy begs for a third finger. John complies. Randy requests a fourth finger and John raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" John checks.

"I want to feel your whole fist," Randy whispers.

John adds a little bit more lube to his fingers because he doesn't want to hurt his lover. Randy adjusts to four of John's fingers and he's ready for the last one. John curls his fingers together to make room for his thumb. Randy groans in pained pleasure at the extreme sensation of feeling completely_ full_. John spreads his fingers apart and one of them caresses Randy's prostate.

"Oh, fuck!" Randy shouts.

"What does it feel like?" John wants to know.

"I can't explain it, but it's really fucking good," Randy tries to explain.

Randy grunts in disappointment when John's fingers disappear. John glides inside Randy before he can complain. It always feels like their bodies are made just for each other every time that they're together. Randy is thoroughly stretched, so John can use a little more power in his first thrust. John places Randy's legs on his shoulders and he plunges even deeper inside. John and Randy moan harmoniously. Randy loves that there's no latex separating him and John. John loves being able to be completely surrounded by Randy's warmth. John has never felt anything more perfect.

"Damn, Randy. You feel so amazing," John praises.

There's a reply on the tip of Randy's tongue, but a loud sound of ecstasy escapes instead. John finds that special spot and strokes it directly. John holds on to Randy's legs tighter as he begins fucking him harder. Randy's toes curl and he starts mumbling incoherently. John knows that Randy is close to his climax. John continues hammering his hard cock into Randy at a frenzied pace.

"Cum with me," Randy says between deep moans.

John is such an unselfish lover; he always makes sure that Randy reaches his peak first. He makes one last strong thrust and Randy cries out John's name as he cums untouched. Randy is drenched in sweat and he has a satisfied, blissful smile on his face. Seeing Randy in the afterglow of their intense lovemaking triggers John's powerful orgasm. John lays next to Randy after he's caught his breath.

Randy looks at John. "Pull me in close and don't let me go."

John loves how vulnerable and open that Randy is after sex. He wraps one of his strong arms around Randy's waist. Randy rests his head on John's big chest and he's comforted by the sound of his heart beating. After a few minutes of silence, John laughs suddenly.

"What's so funny?" Randy wants to know.

"Thanks to you, I'll always think dirty thoughts when I do my five knuckle shuffle," John remarks.

Randy chuckles. "I will too."

John gently massages Randy's back and it lulls Randy to sleep. Sometimes Randy can be as cold and callous as his onscreen character. There are also times when Randy lets his guard down. John loves watching Randy sleep because he looks so peaceful and beautiful. John places a soft kiss on Randy's forehead.

"Love you, Johnny," Randy mumbles.

"I love you too, Randal," John replies.

* * *

**A/N: I had such a hard time for some reason figuring out how to end this.**

**The fisting scene was my first time writing one and I thought it was interesting. **

**I've been struggling to write lately, but I do plan on writing more Centon fics in the future.**

**I'm looking forward to hearing what you guys think! **


End file.
